particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Republicanism Party (Telamon)
Principally founded in 3790 by Nicholas C. Monaco and other commerce-minded citizens, the National Republicanism Party has participated in only one election and currently holds no voting seats in Parliament. Despite this, it championed several massive reform efforts covering the banking sector, labor, education, the armed forces, and government regulatory powers - all with the aim of making citizens and markets more free and the Telamonian economy and place in the world stronger. HISTORY: 3790: Its first legislative bills to be voted on were ones placing most of the banking sector in civilian hands, mandating governmental destruction of monopolies, and restricting the rights of striking labor unions. All of these proposals were defeated when the Rightful Radical Party, which controlled all 75 seats in Parliament, abstained. 3791: In the run-up to the 3792 legislative elections, the NRP introduced the Comprehensive Educational Reform Bill, which would privatize much of the public education sector and instead adopt a voucher policy, giving parents the choice of where their children were educated and guaranteeing them the best service per dollar by virtue of free-market competition. This bill was defeated. The NRP also pushed for tactical discretion for the military with regards to the usage of nuclear and chemical/biological weapons, as well as the deployment of landmines. Another bill sought to replace government price-setting of energy services with de-regulation and subsidies for the poor. The NRP also continued its quest to break down monopolies - a great danger to free markets. In June of 3791, the NRP revealed its ticket for the upcoming elections - Nicholas C. Monaco was standing for the presidency, John Ellis Tucker as Prime Minister, and the ablest members of the party set to assume control of the various various ministries. A constitutional amendment to double the size of Parliament remained in debate, having accrued the backing of party leadership. 3792-3794: Having won 60% of the vote, the NRP assumed total control of the government with Pres. Monaco and Prime Minister J.E. Tucker at the helm. Many of the previously proposed National Republican policies were implemented - monopolies were broken down, military generals were empowered, partial privatization of the educational sector, and increased market freedom were all pushed through. In the elections of '94, however, the Democratic Socialist Party gained a large majority, relegating the NRP to a mere 28 seats in Parliament. 3794-3797: A constitutional amendment passed early in Democratic Socialist President Hogan's term double the length of the term, meaning that elections would occur in '97. The NRP, despite its substantial minority, pushed through several major bills (the DSP abstaining from voting, doubtlessly concerned with other matters of state) including: the complete secularization of education (for which there was bipartisan support), empowering the police to break up gatherings for security reasons, implementing reciprocal tariffs (as part of a move towards free trade), removal of nationality-based quotas from the immigration system, and a sweeping re-working of welfare that cut back on government service while raising the retirement age. A good deal of these achievements were later undone by DSP legislation. In response to the DSP budget/taxes proposals of '96, which increased government spending from 92 billion to 116 billion and raised 22 billion more in tax revenue, the NRP put forth its vision - decreasing spending to 88 billion (partly a reflection of the fact that many services had been privatized and thus the money was not needed) and lower the rate of each bracket by 2-3%. The DSP bills were adopted, and the NRP looks froward to correcting it in their term of office.